Confederacy of Carolina
Please note that the page is being edited for BSCF Standards and will not be the same in the future. We are the Confederacy Carolina. Our goal is to keep world peace and stability. We partake in peacekeeping and humanitarian missions, and support our allies when they need our help. We are also a member of the Concorde Treaty Alliance and the United Nations. History TBA Territory TBA Industry TBA How To Join We accept Hansa and non Hansa players, hack and not hacked. To be accepted you must fill out all of the questions on the following and post it in the comment section: #Hacked? Yes or no. #Hansa or SWC? Yes or no. #What will your character's name(s) be? (You may have another character in the other branches and the government) #What ships will you bring to the Navy? #What will your flagship be? #Why do you want to join? #How do you behave around everyone in the fleet and the wiki? #Will you obey all orders given to you and follow all rules set forth on the wiki and by the Confederation? #Do you swear to protect Carolina, her people, her interests and her constitution? If you fail to answer all of these then you will not be accepted. Leadership The leadership of the Confederacy and its military. Civilian Government= *'President of Carolina Daniel Greenwood (Center-Right Party)' *'Vice President Aaron Wilson (Center-Right Party)' *'Chancellor Irwin Krieger (Centrist Party)' |-|Army= *'Commandant of the Army Ovídio Montenegro' *'Vice Commandant of the Army Fergus McMillan' |-|Navy= *'Admiral of the Navy Jack Matthew Reed' *'Fleet Admiral John Harrison' |-|Air Force= *'Commandant of the Air Force Jon Ramsey' *'Vice Commandant of the Air Force Chayo Polon' |-|Marine Corps= *'Commandant of the Marine Corps Daniel Holland' *'Vice Commandant of the Marine Corps Samuel MacRìgh' |-|Korpspolitie= Falls under the command of the Army *'Commandant of the Army Ovídio Montenegro' We are always happy to have more people join. Threat Level Armed Forces The Carolinian Armed Forces are the united military forces of the Confederacy of Carolina. They consist of the Army, Navy, Air Force, Marine Corps, the Korpspolitie and the Coast Guard. The President of Carolina is the overall commander in chief and forms the basic military policy of the Armed Forces through his/her administration. The Armed Forces fall under the Department of the Armed Forces, with the exception of the Coast Guard and the Korpspolitie which fall under the Department of National Defense. The Armed Forces played a key role in Carolinian history, and have fought in almost every major conflict since it's inception in 1773 as the United Carolinian Defense Forces. It draws its manpower from paid volunteers, though the National Conscription Act of 1943 maintains a draft system in the event of a major crisis. Conscription has never been used in the history of the Confederacy, though there was a big push for its use during the Second World War. The C.C. Armed Forces maintains 2 military overseas installations in Germany, Australia and Afghanistan. An installation in Australia, Joint Forces Base White Knight, was handed over to the Australian government in 2011. The Armed Forces are kept at a large enough capacity to where military operations can be conducted while a strong majority of the armed forces remain at home. Carolina spends around an estimated $91.9 billion USD on her military per year. However, the actual defense budget has been classified since 1972. Following the end of the Cold War the Armed Forces saw budget cuts and a drawdown of total manpower. Carolinian Army TBA Organization TBA Carolinian Marine Corps TBA Carolinian Air Force TBA Carolinian Navy TBA Korpspolitie TBA Government Agencies TBA Special Intelligence Division TBA Military Intelligence Group (MIG) TBA Section I. TBA Naval Intelligence Division (NID) TBA Military Uniforms and Equipment All branches wear the same Battle Dressing Uniform, or BDU for short. However, many special forces units wear different uniforms depending on their mission. Dress uniforms are also different depending on which branch of the military personnel are apart of. Battle Dress Uniforms Confederate_Soldier.jpg|The standard issue BDU of the Confederate Military. Please note that only one soldier per squad carries an anti-tank rocket. Confederate_Airborne.jpg|Standard issue uniform of the Ranger Corps and the Confederate Army Airborne Infantry. Airborne wears a slightly different backpack than the Ranger Corps. Confederate_SpecialForces.jpg|Many Special Forces from all branches choose how they wear their BDUs, this is an example of how some look. Dress Uniforms TBA Equipment All branches of the Armed Forces use the same equipment, which includes the LS-15, NDI-45 and the MG-7. LS-15.jpg|LS-15 TBA Vehicles The Army, Marines and Recon Corps all operate MBTs and IFVs. The amount of certain vehicles has not been disclosed by the Confederate government. FV2010Scorpio1.JPG|The FV2010 "Scorpio" Mk. I Main Battle Tank TBA PerseusMk1.JPG|The FV2012 "Perseus" Mk. I Armored Personnel Carrier TBA Aircraft and Satellites The Armed forces operate a number of different aircraft, most of which was being phased out of service or has been retired. fa-24condor.JPG|The F/A-24 Condor is the Carolina's multi-role fighter. It has been in service since 1996 and comes in a single seat and two seat variant. They are armed with a 30 mm GIAT 30 DEFA cannon, and can carry, at maximum, 8 guided missiles, two 1,000 pound bombs and two external fuel tanks. They are made for the Air Force, Navy and Marine Corps CV18Gia.JPG|TBA B3Phantom.PNG|TBA Warships Place your ships here if your ship is apart of this navy. Independencev2.JPG|The flagship of the 2nd Fleet, the CSS Independence. The last ship of her class, she underwent upgrades in 2005 and returned to service in 2009. She has the numbers "1773" painted near her Vertical Launch System, which is the year the united colonies of Carolina declared independence from the British Empire. Glad.JPG|The Gladiator class Cruisers are a class of nuclear powered missile cruisers ordered by the navy back in 2009. They have the capacity to carry 64 vertically launched anti air/ship/ground targets, as well as several other missile types. They also have anti-submarine weapons fitted to the ship. A total of 6 ships are planned with an option for 2 more. Chan.JPG|The Chancellorville are a class Light Cruisers who's primary goal is to protect larger ships from smaller ships, such as Destroyers and Frigates, provide anti aircraft protection and shore bombardment for amphibious landing forces. a total of 13 are planned. IntrepidRemake.JPG|The Intrepid class Aircraft Carrier TBA Neptune.JPG|The Neptune class Heavy Battleship are the ships created to replace the aging Carolina class Battleships. TBA Naval Roster Political Relations Coalitions * N/A Trade Agreements * TBA Alliances * Israel Non-Aggression Pacts * TBA Enemies * TBA News 3'''-_-16 ''' Conflicts Category:Nations/Navies